Aparências da Alma
by Lorena Gorito
Summary: Fic extra de "Memórias de um colégio bruxo", de Lela-chan. Meu presente de níver. Remus/OC.


**APARÊNCIAS DA ALMA.**

O piquenique dos Marotos havia sido divertido: era começo da primavera, e numa sexta-feira decidiram experimentar as guloseimas que Emma havia trazido da Suíça. Sirius e James se esbaldavam à beira do lago, jogando água um no outro, divertindo Domenica e Peter, que os observavam de uma distância segura. Remus ajeitava muito compenetrado as sobras dentro das cestas e mal notava que uma moça o encarava com um sorriso protetor. O sol descia do céu para iluminar o outro lado do planeta, e a luz se extinguia com certa velocidade. Emma não podia evitar passar longos períodos de tempo observando os movimentos do jovem, tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo tão firme, sutil e intenso. Antes que percebesse, ela pegou nas mãos um pote de vidro que estava ao seu lado e o ofereceu ao rapaz.  
Os olhares quase puris se encontraram e Emma pôde refletir-se no mel profundo dos olhos de Lupin. Ah, como delirava em silêncio por causa do jeito dele de fitá-la, como um amante que suplicava! Como tremia quando a olhava com aquela intensidade atordoante, irresistível, avassaladora! A corvinal perdeu o chão e mergulhou nos devaneios da paixão, aqueles segundos que os apaixonados ignoram da vida real e os aproveitam em sua realidade calorosa e aconchegante. Remus podia sentir-se elevado a níveis celestiais com a deidade que ela era, ali tão paradoxal - angelical e terrena, passiva e dominadora - o olhando com aquelas metades do Céu, e presença tão agradável.  
- Seus olhos Remus. - começou Emma, num murmúrio lânguido, quase num fio de voz. Por quê era tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ousada com ele? Jamais agiria assim com ninguém. - São lindos.  
O jovem sentiu um arrepio indomado passar-lhe pelo corpo todo, e arfou com a surpresa do comentário.  
- Meus... olhos? - gaguejou o licântropo, quase incrédulo. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo com que algumas mechas de seus cabelos castanhos cobrissem-lhe a testa. Via-se encantador aos olhos da moça, que adorava-lhe por um todo. Sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem, mas manteve-se concentrado na pose.  
- Sim. - Emma não temia a honestidade, jamais. Ainda mais com Lupin, seu vrdadeiro eldorado. - São de um castanho revestido de ouro. Nunca havia visto nada assim. - O grifinório pegou o pote das mãos finas da jovem, e pensou um pouco antes de responder.  
- Obrigado. Mas a verdade é que, se a genética fosse estritamente rigorosa, eu devia ter olhos verdes. - explicou ele, dando um sorriso tímido. O risinho contido, somado à levantada rápida de sombrancelha eram uma marca registrada de Remus, que Emma sabia de cor e salteado. - Meus pais têm, ambos, olhos verdes, como a grama e as folhas das árvores. Mas não sei de quem eu puxei, vai saber. - ironizou, encarando o chão. Ela permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Ouviu-se ao fundo uma balbúrdia dos dois Marotos populares.  
- Você tirou a sorte grande. - comentou a loira, hipnotizada pela presença cálida e pacífica do monitor. Ajeitou um cacho dos cabelos compridos e o fitou com doçura. - Herdou olhos invéjaveis! - disse ela sorrindo. - Seus filhos terão essa sorte também.  
Remus surpreendeu-se com a sentença de Emma, mas mal raciocinou para comentá-la. Arrumou a gravata com uma das mãos e sentou-se de frente pra ela.  
- Depende. E se a mãe deles tiver olhos azuis, por exemplo? - indagou ele, sem um pingo de malícia.  
A herdeira dos Ducotterd dobrava a toalha manchada quando se deu conta do que ele havia dito. Parou imediatamente, sentindo o coração doer de tão excitado que estava. Imaginou os dois caminhando num jardim de outono, a brisa forte, com ela carregando o filho pequeno, sorrindo e exultando a felicidade que a preenchia. Talvez o bebê tivesse os olhos de um azul muito vivo, e os cabelos castanhos de seu Maroto preferido. Talvez, porque a cena demorou muito pouco em sua mente.  
- Verdade, Lupin... Verdade... - murmurou a corvinal, etérea e assustada.  
O casal poderia ter tranposto as barreiras que os separavam e finalmente acertarem seus destinos, para um provável em comum. Mas não; as dificuldades permaneceram as mesmas de antes, e apenas o sol testemunhou a conversa tão reveladora e tão retrógada.

FIM.


End file.
